Revelations
by Lindsaylove15
Summary: Ava Irwin was a perfectly normal teenage girl until her world was turned upside down when a fire killed both her adoptive parents. And she was rushed to the hospital. Megan and the team set out to help Ava, but only to be hurt herself. Set after episode ten "Committed" lots of twists and turns, Megan and Tommy romance, rated T for language and violence, please read and review! :)
1. What happened to Ava Irwin?

Hey guys :) I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in FOREVER, but don't worry I promise all of you that I will update more frequently since I got out school :) This story is set after "Committed" episode ten of season three, there's a little of spoilers of episode ten but not many. I hope you guys enjoy :)

Author- Lindsaylove15

Title- Revelations

Rating- T for language and violence

Spoilers- A little of season 3 episode 10

* * *

This week had brought many surprises to the Philadelphia's Medical Examiner's office. The innocent, sweet girl, Darby, had shockingly turned out to be a cold-blooded killer who murdered not only her little sister; but a patient at the asylum. But the one that affected Megan the most was the conversation she shared with Tommy the might they closed the case. Megan had made her decision. As decision that no longer involved Tommy. Yes, this week had been full of surprises, but there were more to come.

1 Week Later-

"Ethan! Did you get the DNA results yet?" Megan yelled, running to catch up to the young doctor.

"Yeah, they came back a couple minutes ago. Ava Irwin was definitely the daughter of Isaac Adams." Ethan responded, pleasantly surprised by Dr. Hunt 's enthusiasm.

"Wow, nice work Ethan. I have to tell Kate, finish the autopsy, okay?" Megan said rather quickly and hurried to Kate's office.

"I got the DNA results back. Ava Irwin was Isaac Adams's daughter." Megan stated, repeating the same Ethan told her five minutes ago.

"Oh God, the press are going to have a field day. Be careful Megan, this is a very high profile case." Kate warned Megan with a gentle smile. This revelation was going to cause a huge controversy. Isaac Adams was a very rich and powerful businessman in Philadelphia. And both Megan and Kate knew that this case was going to get messy.

"Okay, I'll let you know any breaks in the case." Megan answered and headed back to the lab.

* * *

"Tommy?" Megan asked, he was in the morgue accompanied by Adam which was very strange considering they were both supposed to be interviewing Isaac Adams.

"A new development in the case, Ava Irwin has been kidnapped." Tommy explained, trying to ignore the awkwardness between him and Megan. She had been rather distant towards him after the confrontation about their so called "relationship."

"What? She was supposed to under police protection!" Megan exclaimed in utter shock.

"Apparently someone dressed up in a fake uniform and kidnapped Ava." Tommy replied coolly, attempting to calm Megan down.

"We need to find that girl." Megan stated, her tone very worried. When Megan met Ava she felt the need to protect her. Her adoptive parents were killed rescuing her from the fire that burned her home down. And now, Ava had been kidnapped, probably by the same people that started the fire. Megan was going to get to the bottom of this case to get Ava home safe. Megan felt that no child deserved to be plunged into all that horror. But little did Megan know, that there was more horror ahead.

* * *

That's the chapter... sorry if that chapter was a bit dry, it will get better. I just had to develop the case and characters a bit :) Please review, love you guys! :)


	2. Oh, Mother

**Sorry for not updating quickly, I've been on vacation for two weeks now and it has taken me a long time to figure out the WiFi in China! Anyway, expect more updates! Because I** **have more time on my hands now :) I hope you will enjoy this long chapter, well long according to my standards... :)**

**Please review! Love you guys :)**

* * *

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Adams. And we will do everything in our power to bring Ava hone safe." Tommy reassured.

Tommup stood up and took one last look around Isaac Adams rather spacious house; guess that's what you get when you're a rich businessman.

"Thank you," Isaac replied and shook his hand; strange. Even now, when his daughter had been kidnapped, he was still acting professional. He was probably used to being a businessman all day, Tommy thought.

Tommy and Adam found out a lot of things during the past minutes. They even found out the biological mother of Ava Irwin; Callissa Brooks. They weren't absolutely positive, but Isaac Adams didn't have a lot of girlfriends, considering he always focused on his studies in college. He only had two girlfriends in college so Tommy and Adam put the puzzle pieces together. The interesting thing about it was that Callissa Brooks was also Ava's English teacher so that definitely sealed the reasonable doubt. This had been their best lead so far; considering that they couldn't investigate Ava's home until CSU was done. And even when they got to examine it, most of the possible evidence would've gotten destroyed during the fire, making this case an even colder one. So no one could blame Tommy when he couldn't wait to head back to the ME's office to share what he and Adam had found out.

* * *

At the ME's office-

"You found anything yet?" Tommy asked Kate and Megan who were both examining Ava's adoptive parents.

"No, not yet. There's nothing unusual about the parents. COD is head trauma; both parents hit their head on something hard; possibly glass or a corner. We won't know for sure until CSU is done canvassing the Irwins' home." Megan said taking off her gloves.

"Nicely done Megan." Kate beamed and grinned at the ME.

"Thank you Dr. Murphy." Megan smiled, and Tommy couldn't help but notice the unusual friendly banter between the two women.

"Well Adam and I found out Ava's biological mother, Callissa Brooks, her English teacher. I'm heading over to Ava's school right now, you want to come?" Tommy asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Sure, just wait. I'll be ready in five minutes." Megan said and hurriedly ran to get changed out of her scrubs.

_She's so cute... Tommy thought. Stop it! You heard her! She wants to leave it in the past, she's moved on... _

The sound of a clicking heels startled his thoughts.

"Come on, let's go." Megan said then quickly walked to the elevator.

Once they both were in the elevator Tommy secretly hoped it would stop. It would give them time to talk; to work through whatever they had to work through. Then Megan couldn't deny everything, and run away like she would always do. The ding of the elevator signaled the pair to get off and washed Tommy's thoughts away.

* * *

When Megan and Tommy arrived at the school they were greeted by the sound of the dismissal bell ringing and were caught right in the line of fire. The two tried to get through but girls, boys, and moving backpacks kept them from doing so. They eventually gave up and stayed put until the chaos died down. They they headed to Callissa Brooks' classroom; room 107.

They were met by a fragile looking figure, sitting at her desk. And by the looks of it, she was grading papers.

"Miss Brooks, Tommy Sullivan Philadelphia PD, and this is Dr. Megan Hunt with the Medical Examiner's office. If you wouldn't mind we would like to ask you a few questions concerning your student, Ava Irwin."

"Oh, no... problem. It's really horrible, you know what happened... she was such a nice girl." Callissa stuttered and fixed her glasses. And even though Callissa didn't know it, Megan was studying her features Very closely. Her and Ava were almost identical: blond, skinny, blue eyes, pink lips, and same angled nose. There was no doubt about it, Callissa Brooks was most definitely Ava Irwin's biological mother.

"I'm sorry to ask, but where were you last Tuesday between nine and ten p.m.?" Tommy questioned, notebook and pen in his hand ready to take notes.

"I... wait, you don't think I have something to do with this, do you?"

"Well, since Ava was your biological daughter. You have a motive."

"And what's that?" Callissa asked, crossing her arms.

"Ava was your daughter, and you knew that when she was released from the hospital Isaac would've gotten full custody of Ava. He has connections and is the most powerful businessman in Philadelphia. So the only way of getting Ava close was to kidnap her." Tommy said, sending a tear down Callissa's rosy cheek.

"Yes, Ava was my daughter. But all I ever wanted to do was to make sure she was okay; to give her the life she deserves. I didn't want to give her up! But I knew that a single mom who's still in college couldn't balance school and a kid. So I gave her up, made sure she got into a good loving family, and took this job so I could see her. All I ever wanted to do was to protect her! But now, she's gone, and there's nothing I can do about it!" Callissa yelled, her voice broke as she sobbed into her hands.

"You did all you could." Megan comforted, trying to calm down the distraught teacher.

"Last Tuesday night, I was at my sister's. You can check!" Callissa said and looked up from her tear-soaked hands.

"Thank for your time," Tommy replied back and shot Callissa a warm, genuine smile.

Just as they were about to leave Megan looked back and said,

"Oh, and Miss. Brooks? We **will** get Ava home safe."

* * *

**_That's the chapter! Please review, like I said before this chapter is a bit dry. But the next chapter will have some more action! Oh, and I'm sorry for the lack of Ethan and Curtis, they will be in the next chapter as so all the characters! :)_**

**_Next chapter- The team investigates the hospital, Ethan and Curtis moments, messages from the kidnappers, and Lacey will be making her appearance in the next chapter! So stay tuned! :)_**

**_-Lindsay _**


End file.
